Sweet Tooth
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Ketika Art dengan makanan manisnya. Ketika Nice dengan rasa cemburunya. Ketika pahit terbalut dengan manis. Ketika mereka belum bersama.


**-o0o-**

**Sweet Tooth**

**Hamatora © Not mine**

**Sweet Tooth ****© Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos | OOC | Shounen-ai | dan lainnya.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material membuat ini. Sebatas hiburan semata. **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Nice mendecih tak suka ketika melihat hal yang berada di depannya. Ia tak suka melihat hal tersebut, tetapi ia juga tak membenci hal yang berada di depannya. Secara yang sedang melakukan sebuah hal atau yang menjadi objek tatapan tajam Nice adalah—kekasihnya.

Oke, belum dipastikan jika orang di depan Nice ini adalah kekasihnya. Karena mereka saja belum bersama, tetapi tindak tanduk mereka seperti sepasang kekasih—bukan, lebih tepatnya suami istri. Mereka sering dilontari banyak pertanyaan apakah mereka sepasang kekasih, tetapi jawaban mereka selalu sama; tidak.

Kembali kepada hal yang tak disukai Nice.

Sebenarnya hal tersebut bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia masih akan toleransi jika kadar hal tersebut masih taraf rata-rata. Yah, seminggu tiga kali tidaklah buruk. Jadi Nice sedikit merasa terganggu ketika hal tersebut naik menjadi seminggu lima kali dan sekarang menjadi seminggu tujuh kali; setiap hari.

"Art," ia panggil pemuda yang masih senantiasa memakan es krim rasa anggur di depannya.

Nice diam sesaat saat Art sama sekali tak mengubrisnya. Oke, ini memang sering sekali terjadi ketika Art telah masuk ke dalam dunia penuh makanan manisnya itu. Kalau sudah begini susah untuk kembali menyadarkan Art untuk kembali ke dunia; kecuali jika Art mau kembali sendiri.

Ah, ini dia yang mengganggu Nice sedari tadi. Art yang menyukai makanan manis dan selalu lupa segala hal ketika telah bersentuhan. Jadinya begini `kan … Nice jadi di_cuek_in. Nice terkadang ingin sekali melempar makanan manis dari tangan Art. Tapi ia sering menahannya karena dulu saat ia mencobanya sekali Art langsung menangis dan mendiamkannya selama seminggu.

Art dengan makanan manis itu tidak bisa dipisahkan, bagaikan ibu dan anak.

"Art…" Nice kembali memanggil pemuda serba ungu itu dan berhasil.

Art membuka matanya—karena tadi ia menghayati saat makan—dan menatap Nice yang terlihat menahan sesuatu. "Ada apa Nice? Kau mau?" tanyanya dengan polos sambil menyodorkan es krim yang dibawanya ke depan mulut Nice.

"Bukan itu," Nice menolak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja, kenapa kau begitu menyukai makanan manis?"

"Oh, entahlah. Sejak dulu aku memang suka makanan manis." Art tersenyum manis sambil kembali memakan es krimnya, kali ini tidak terlalu larut dalam dunianya.

"Sebenarnya apa istimewanya makanan manis? Begitu kau makan bukankah mereka akan menghilang?" Nice sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memang, tetapi ketika aku memakan makanan manis rasanya hatiku jadi lebih tenang… Rasanya dunia juga lebih cerah…" Art tersenyum tenang sambil menatap langit biru di atasnya.

"Apakah tidak ada yang lain selain makanan manis yang istimewa?" Nice kembali bertanya.

"Hmn, yang lain?" Art tampak berpikir. "Ah, mungkin—sebentar, kau sedang cemburu Nice?" tanya Art tiba-tiba sambil tersentak ketika mengerti apa yang dimaksud dari semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Nice.

"Tidak—aku tidak cemburu pada sebuah makanan manis," Nice menutup mulutnya ketika ia keceplosan mengatakan isi hatinya.

Art tersenyum dan menaruh cup es krimnya di sampingnya, kemudian menggeser duduknya mendekati Nice yang terdiam. "Makanan manis memanglah istimewa bagiku," Art menggenggam tangan Nice. "Tapi kau juga istimewa bagiku, Nice…" Art memberikan senyum manisnya ketika Nice akhirnya melihat dirinya.

"Tapi, apakah rasanya istimewa tersebut kau samakan dengan makanan manis?" Nice kembali bertanya penuh sangsi.

"Hmn, menurutku Nice dan makanan manis memang sama istimewanya. Tetapi tentu saja berbeda, karena kau adalah Nice… Nice bukanlah makanan manis," balas Art masih dengan senyumnya.

Nice terdiam sesaat kemudian menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Art. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sempat terbalut rasa cemburu. "Apakah itu benar Art?" ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap lautan sewarna anggur itu.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong…" bibir Art melengkung menyakinkan.

Nice menghela napasnya lega. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan mencium bibir semerah cherry itu dengan lembut. Art tersentak ketika Nice menciumnya, tetapi kemudian juga menutup matanya dan menikmati waktunya dengan Nice.

Art terengah dan wajahnya merah padam ketika ciuman mereka berakhir. Padahal ciuman mereka hanya sekedar ciuman manis; menempelkan bibir satu sama lain tanpa ada permainan lidah yang lebih menguras energi dan udara.

"Art yang memerah lebih manis dari apapun…" ucap Nice sambil mencium pipi merah padam itu.

"Art," Nice kembali memanggil Art agar Art menatapnya. Senyumnya berkembang saat lautan anggur itu menatap laut birunya—

"_Terima kasih…"_

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ingat, mereka belum bersama…"**

.

.

**END**

**A/n:**

INI APA?!

Oke, hai—hai saya buat NiceArt lagi. Saya mau melepas stress dulu sebelum bertempur nanti. Minggu-minggu ini sedang penuh ujian, tugas, dan kawan-kawannya.

Tidak usah banyak bicara. Ada yang mau meninggalkan review?

Review plis?


End file.
